hyperspacechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
HMS Audacity (CSF 21)
''HMS A''udacity (202742) was an'' Alert class'' Escort Carrier in the Royal Navy's Second Carrier Battlegroup. History Audacity was originally commissioned in 2273 as the flagship for Carrier Strike Force 21. Sub-lieutenant Lincoln Jacobs was assigned to the ship as Assistant Warfare Officer (HSC1) from 01.2289 to 12.2290. Known Crewmembers Naval Officers Flag Crew Commodore Craig Nicholls – Strike Force Leader Lieutenant Patrick Hart – Flag Lieutenant Command Crew Captain Adrian Meyer – Flag Captain Commander Thomas Gregory – Executive Officer Lieutenant Commander Robert Baxter – Principal Warfare Officer Lieutenant Gerry Byrnes – Warfare Officer Lieutenant Andrew Curran – Warfare Officer Lieutenant Dean Andrews – Operations Officer Lieutenant Tobias Collier – Operations Officer Lieutenant Vanessa Draper – Operations Officer Lieutenant Fred Asquith – Chief Engineer Lieutenant Alex Bevan – Chief Engineer Lieutenant Paul Hatfield – Chief Engineer Lieutenant Michael Ahearn – Conn Officer Lieutenant Fiona Scott – Conn Officer Lieutenant Kyle Simpson – Conn Officer Lieutenant Daniel Bowman – Chief of Staff Lieutenant Sean Eaton – Chief Medical Officer Lieutenant Melanie Gill – Counsellor Sub-lieutenant Gwynne Aitken – Communications Officer Sub-lieutenant Lincoln Jacobs – Assistant Warfare Officer Midshipman Matthew Ansell – Junior Warfare Officer Sub-lieutenant Aaron Burnell – Damage Control Officer Sub-lieutenant Anne-Marie Hopkins – Astrogation Officer Midshipman Rebecca Tierney – Logistics Officer Sub-lieutenant James Maguire – Science Officer Chief Petty Officer Amelia Jaeger – Chief Steward Fleet Air Arm Captain Dexter Lee – Group Captain, Alpha Group Captain William Howell – Group Captain, Bravo Group Commander Karl Fletcher – Wing Commander, Alpha One Commander George Mack – Wing Commander, Alpha Two Commander Douglas Barnes – Wing Commander, Alpha Three Commander Colleen Wells – Wing Commander, Bravo One Commander Henry Bridges – Wing Commander, Bravo Two Commander Scott Barnett – Wing Commander, Bravo Three Commander James Carlson – Wing Commander, Interceptors Commander Lindsay Blake – Wing Commander, Bombers Lieutenant Commander Tara Ramos – Squadron Leader, Red Alpha One Lieutenant Commander Krista Moss – Squadron Leader, Blue Alpha One Lieutenant Commander Glen Caldwell – Squadron Leader, Gold Alpha One Lieutenant Commander Tom Turner – Squadron Leader, Red Alpha Two Lieutenant Commander Rick Hammond – Squadron Leader, Blue Alpha Two Lieutenant Commander Christian Oliver – Squadron Leader, Gold Alpha Two Lieutenant Commander Dale Owens – Squadron Leader, Red Alpha Three Lieutenant Commander Danny Barton – Squadron Leader, Blue Alpha Three Lieutenant Commander Jeremy Wallace – Squadron Leader, Gold Alpha Three Lieutenant Commander Alexander Cain – Squadron Leader, Red Bravo One Lieutenant Commander Dominick Castle – Squadron Leader, Blue Bravo One Lieutenant Commander Brian Sanders – Squadron Leader, Gold Bravo One Lieutenant Commander James Martin – Squadron Leader, Red Bravo Two Lieutenant Commander Adam Young – Squadron Leader, Blue Bravo Two Lieutenant Commander Lillian Jenkins – Squadron Leader, Gold Bravo Two Lieutenant Commander Justin Bell – Squadron Leader, Red Bravo Three Lieutenant Commander Edward Perry – Squadron Leader, Blue Bravo Three Lieutenant Commander Martin Lopez – Squadron Leader, Gold Bravo Three Lieutenant Commander Thomas Evans – Squadron Leader, Interceptors Red Lieutenant Commander Ralph Simmons – Squadron Leader, Interceptors Blue Lieutenant Commander Louise Ross – Squadron Leader, Interceptors Gold Lieutenant Commander Andrew Brown – Squadron Leader, Bombers Red Lieutenant Commander Steve Morgan – Squadron Leader, Bombers Blue Lieutenant Commander Patrick Watson – Squadron Leader, Bombers Gold Naval Ratings Marine Detachment Marine Officers Major William Cunningham – Commander, Assault Squadron Alpha Captain Tom Hearne – Alpha 2IC Lieutenant Chris Long – Red Alpha Troop Leader 2nd Lieutenant Adam Ball – Red Alpha Troop 2IC Enlisted Marines Sergeant Eugene Callaghan – Alpha Section 2ICRank Structure Battle Honours Atlantic – 19411 Battle of Gough – 2290 Notes 1 HMS Audacity carries the battle honours of her wet-navy predecessor, sunk in action in the Atlantic Ocean in 1941.Category:Carrier Taskforce 21 Category:Victory class Category:Escort Carriers of the Royal Navy Category:Escort Carriers Category:Ships of the Royal Navy Category:Naval ships of the United Kingdom Category:Spacecraft